Kisses
by Alsheon
Summary: When The Alliance come to Ye Xiu with flowery poetic conversation telling about Kisses of all things Ye Xiu knew he's in for a trouble. "What do you mean by I have to kiss my fellow pros just to get a reaction out of them!" Ye Xiu demands. And apparently, refusing and paying fine won't get him out of this, "If you refuse, you'll be banned from playing Glory," "let's do it." AllYe!


**Things! Things!**

 **You arrived at Alsheon's another one shot! Which is cathegorized as "Dibuang Sayang" I'm not gonna threw it because out there. T** **here are many people who are still deprived and I can't really keep it if those people might like it.**

* * *

Kisses

Pairing: AllYe, rather crack.

Tags: Rather Crack!, The Alliance is bullying Ye Xiu again, It's for promotion support, Ye Xiu is helpless, They threaten to take away his baby, I imagine this to be somewhere in the future where the Chinese Glory Team had created, so yeah they live in the same building, yes yes yes yes, wooohhoooo, sorry for my excitement, did you guys even read this?

Warning: Grammars and typos might be laying in waiting around.

Disclaimer: TKA is not mine

Kisses

* * *

Kisses could have a thousand of meanings.

Admiration, love, fondness, care, or it could be deceitful. From these, hundreds branches may appear.

Kisses could also express many things.

A Thank You, a greeting, a deep lurking feeling and many more.

There are also many different types of kiss.

Butterfly kisses, french kiss, a peck on the lips, kiss on the back of hand, kiss on the cheek, forehead kiss. Or perhaps _empty_ kiss.

Kisses could be casual to some but really serious to the rest. How they react is depend on their personality, the type of kiss, and how serious they thought of the problem.

"But what do you mean by I have to kiss other pros to get the reaction out of them?" Ye Xiu displeasedly toward the young beauty in front of him.

Cai Lin, a young intern that Happy befriended, grinned sheepishly. "Err.. It's for a variety promotion and a social advertisement. Valentine is near you know? Chairman Feng asked for some ideas and this idea is voted up."

"It must be you who come up with this idea right?" Ye Xiu crosses his arms.

"Ye-gege, have some faith on me. I'm too pure-minded and timid to propose this!" Cai Lin claimed righteously and Ye Xiu snorted. "It's Jing Jing-jie who come up with this. I come up with 'every All-stars presenting a gift to the camera'." (In her house, Jing Jing sneezed violently almost choking on her warm congee)

"Then, why are you the one to be here?"

"Jing-jie come down with something and because I'm the youngest and pretty close with you, I got bullied to do this," the young beauty exasperately sighed.

"Then, why _me_?" Ye Xiu emphasized.

"Ehehe... You got voted to do it," Basically, everyone just want to see Ye Xiu screw up.

"... Forget it, I refuse. How much fine I have to pay?" Ye Xiu said carelessly.

"You can't! Chairman Feng said, you absolutely can't refuse or he'll make you regret it!"

"Hmph! For eight years no one ever could coaxed me to reveal my face, what make Old Feng thinks that I would afraid of that threat?!" Ye Xiu disdained and turned around intending to childishly walked off.

"But, Chairman Feng said you'll be banned from playing Glory if you refuse..."

"Okay let's do this!" Ye Xiu solemnly turned back and declared firmly. From his posture you could say he's ready for a war. Cai Lin sweatdropped.

* * *

Ye Xiu casually strode down the corridor thinking of his future and would Ye Qiu be angry with him if he's doing this kind of thing... Oh, Ye Xiu certainly could imagine how many bitching Ye Qiu would do once this whole thing finished and published. Cai Lin is behind him, tailing like an attached kitten silently with her cool-glasses that hide a camera.

"Old Ye!" Ye Xiu relented, from the other side of corridor his good brother Fang Rui is approaching with wide grin on his face.

"Where have you been? Stop lurking around trying to look mysterious, your face is already known anyway. If you keep lurking we might won't notice it lest you got trampled or hauled by the reporters!" Fang Rui laughed jokingly. "Oh, hi Xiao Cai.*" Fang Rui waved to the girl behind Ye Xiu who grumbled about the need to edit this later.

"Something come up," Ye Xiu shrugged before becoming solemn. "Rather that, excuse me." Ye Xiu put his hand on Fang Rui's shoulder. Noticing there's no the least bit of resistance whatsoever (Fang Rui trusted him too much) Ye Xiu immadiately seized the chance.

Before Fang Rui could register anything, Ye Xiu had already closing in and planted a kiss on Fang Rui's left cheek. Fang Rui's face instantly burst into an interesting shades of red.

"W-what!? What the Hell? What the fuck, Old Ye?!" Fang Rui looked back and stares incredulously at Ye Xiu who in turn patted his shoulder.

"Fang Rui, you're a good brother." Ye Xiu said sincerely. He's really glad that Fang Rui didn't instantly punch him out of reflex which Ye Xiu wouldn't blame at all if it's done.

"What do you mean!? What the fuck does this mean?! Are you coming down with something?!" Fang Rui demanded furiously.

Ye Xiu keeps his solemn mask and smoothen Fang Rui's shirt to calm the younger guy down then... Quickly sprint off past him, shamelessly running away.

"Bye!" Ye Xiu waved frantically as he took a turn, disappearing from sight.

"YE XIU!" Fang Rui yelled.

* * *

Ye Xiu bumped into Wang Jiexi in his haste to escape almost sending them both to the floor. Luckily with Wang Jiexi's fast reflex he quickly caught himself and instinctively wrapped his arms around Ye Xiu's waist to prevent the older man from kissing the floor.

"Careful," Wang Jiexi said in warning. His eyebrows are furrowed in concern as he helped Ye Xiu to straighten himself but a bit baffled when Ye Xiu chose to stay in his arms.

"Thank You," Ye Xiu thanked and patted Wang Jiexi's arm. "You already have your team to support but now you're also supporting me. You're strong and selfless, I admire you." Ye Xiu said solemnly and Wang Jiexi blinked.

"Are you okay...?" Wang Jiexi hesitated.

"You're a magician indeed." Ye Xiu is nodding sagely.

Wang Jiexi blinked again, "Are you drunk?" His uneven eyes stared at Ye Xiu complicatedly. Ye Xiu sweatdropped, he's just trying to prolong this.

"... Screw this," Ye Xiu hushedly gave up when Cai Lin emmerged from one corner and gasped at the sight of her OTP #2.

Ye Xiu tilted his head and lightly kissed Wang Jiexi's jaw much to the other man's incredulity, his lips softly planted on Wang Jiexi's jaw, near the chin just a little below his lips. Wang Jiexi's mind couldn't quickly registered it and he froze.

"Thank you my magician," Ye Xiu bluffed and extracted himself out of Wang Jiexi's embrace smoothly before quickly darting away, afraid if Wang Jiexi is woken up from his stupor Ye Xiu would get something he didn't deserve (but the alliance deserves).

Wang Jiexi stood there petrified even when Cai Lin ran past him to tail after Ye Xiu. Not quite believing what just happened.

"Captain..? What are you doing here?" the visiting Gao Yingjie along with Tiny Herb's Liu Fei are surprised as to why their captain is standing there like an ice statue.

"Yingjie," Wang Jiexi suddenly murmured.

"Yes, captain?" Gao Yingjie startled.

"Do you mind if I get you another father?" Wang Jiexi asked solemnly.

"..." Gao Yingjie stared agape whilst Liu Fei gawked inellegantly. Female pros chatroom filled with gossips about Wang Jiexi after that.

* * *

"Alright, to the front Cai Lin." Ye Xiu ordered seriously and Cai Lin nodded.

"Got it." Cai Lin tactfully run up first. "Good afternoon god Yu!" Cai Lin greeted to the unsuspecting player as she passed him with a hurried look.

"Afternoon," Yu Wenzhou greeted back, ever so kindly to the young intern who seems so busy. His smile is ever so refreshing.

"Yu Wenzhou!" Ye Xiu braced himself and called out loudly. Yu Wenzhou stopped entirely not suspicious that the young intern who just passed by him also looking back sneakily.

Yu Wenzhou was about to look back when Ye Xiu suddenly kissed the back of his neck -just near the tip of his hair- in a very gentle manner. Ye Xiu inhaled before exhaling softly almost making the ever poised Yu Wenzhou shivers- Yu Wenzhou instead froze.

"Ye Xiu...?" Yu Wenzhou just dared to crane his neck when Ye Xiu pulled away, his tone is filled with absolute incredulity and disbelieve.

Ye Xiu nods to himself, he chose a good victim now. Yu Wenzhou knows how to keep his composure and not punch people straightly no matter how much they taken advantage of him- not like Ye Xiu was planning to take advantage of Yu Wenzhou any ways.. Not this kind of advantage at the very least.

"You smell good today too," Ye Xiu smiled cheekily towards the usually calm and composed captain with a pat to Yu Wenzhou's shoulder which Ye Xiu hoped conveying the message of 'You're a good little brother for not punching me'.

"... Thanks?" Yu Wenzhou forced himself to reply even with ellegant dumbstruck expression.

"Back at you," Ye Xiu carelessly waved at him and walked away.

Yu Wenzhou touches his nape and turned toward Ye Xiu, "You also smell good today," Yu Wenzhou loudly claimed and Ye Xiu paused to look back at him.

The smile on Yu Wenzhou's face is far deeper than any seas.

* * *

"Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Waiitt! Where are you going!? Where have you been!? Old Ye, do you hear me! Stop, I say stop! Wait, I can't stop! Shit shit shit shit!" Huang Shaotian tried to brake himself but failing and chose to spread his arms to take Ye Xiu along with him to soften the blow.

He quickly crashed onto Ye Xiu sending them both onto the ground much to Ye Xiu's despair. They both groaned in pain and Ye Xiu particularly suddenly feels himself to fall into a love-hate relationship with the carpet, Ye Xiu hates it for being so hard and painful to fall on but at the same time Ye Xiu just relucant to leave it and just want to lay there until the world become normal again...

"Ouch! Ooow, oops! Old Ye!? Sorry, sorry, are you okay Old Ye?" Huang Shaotian winced and scrambled onto his feet, hastily offering his hand to the older player who was famous for being the most fragile player in the circle. Ye Xiu accepts the offered hand and pulled himself up.

"Xiao Tian, I see you're annoying today too. Can't you be more careful?" Ye Xiu groaned messaging his sore waist.

"Ehehe, sorry, sorry! I was too excited. Oh! Where have you been? Have you hear the latest gossip? I just thought-" Huang Shaotian launched to his full nonsenses mode and retelling his day bit by bit and anything interesting in it. Ye Xiu starts getting a migraine as Huang Shaotian going on and on and on...

Just when Ye Xiu thought somewhere along the line of 'screw it' and wanting to just bolt off thinking it's just not worth it, Huang Shaotian arrived at the interesting part.

"Oh, and I heard some rumours today. They said you kissed Fang Rui? That's impossible right? But Fang Rui said it himself that you kissed him! Wasn't that frivolous of him? Does he want to make everyone blinded by jealousy or something?" Huang Shaotian grumbled, the last part mostly to himself as a flash of agression sparked faintly in his eyes.

Ye Xiu's scalp go numb, d*mn that Fang Rui and his loose mouth. If this keep up, people will raise their vigilance and things would be more difficult!

"...and you know, the girls also gossiped about Wang Jiexi today thay he-"

"Xiao Tian!" Ye Xiu hastily cutted Huang Shaotian off. Huang Shaotian stopped, blinking rapidly in innocent bewilderment at Ye Xiu.

Huang Shaotian never expected that Ye Xiu would reach out and patted his head, Huang Shaotian widened his eye. Ye Xiu quickly planted a kiss on Huang Shaotian's forehead striking the younger man when he's dumbfounded, Huang Shaotian's breath hitched.

Ye Xiu pulled away, "You're a good boy," Ye Xiu patted Huang Shaotian's head one last time and rushed past madly thinking to himself that he's suicidal but lucky enough to be alive while Huang Shaotian stood there in daze.

Huang Shaotian touched the warm space on his forehead that Ye Xiu had planted an affectionate kiss on before snapping back to reality, shrieking.

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian quickly turn to the direction Ye Xiu had escaped to.

"Old Ye, come back! Ye Xiu! You missed my lips by a lot, you dumb!" Huang Shaotian loudly demanded and races to the same direction where Ye Xiu had run to.

* * *

Xiao Shiqin was about to exit his room when he got pushed back inside and the door is slammed shut, his key is snatched and the door is locked again. Xiao Shiqin would seriously scream out for tresspasser and offender had he not recognize the one who pushed him inside is his very own crush that he had admired since fourth season.

Xiao Shiqin blinked, "Senior Ye Xiu? What happened?" Xiao Shiqin asked bewilderedly to the out of breath veteran who dragged an equally ragged young female intern inside with him.

"Xiao Xiao, ssshhh!" Ye Xiu puts his beautiful delicate jade-like pointer finger on Xiao Shiqin's lips as a universal sign to demand "Shut up,". Xiao Shiqin obediently closes his mouth, not minding the cold finger pressing on his lips to shut him up.

Frantic, loud, and obnoxious footsteps could be heard coming from outside along with string of curses that suspiciously (but not surprisingly) sounded like Huang Shaotian. The three inside the room keep their silence for a long time.

After the commotion outside subsided, Ye Xiu sighed in relieve. He turned around, his delicate hand slid and holds Xiao Shiqin's chin and Ye Xiu kissed the tip of Xiao Shiqin's nose.

"Thanks," Ye Xiu said profusely with a carefree smile and unlocked the door promptly sneaking away. Xiao Shiqin stood there frozen like a statue, gaping and red faced. What did people call an uninvited person coming into one's room and took advantage of one's kindness?! T-this...

"Senior, take responsiblity!" Xiao Shiqin snapped out of it and demanded righteously. But the offender had long gone.

* * *

"F*ck it. F*ck the Alliance, f*ck Old Feng, I'm already retired in the first place but nooo..." Ye Xiu grumbled to himself as he's walking down the corridor. His delicate palm keep tracing the wall nearest to him as a calming gesture to feel that he's currently very much awake and how nice it is to be a wall. Still, lazy, and no one will demand anything out of it... Walls could listen to gossip too.

Ye Xiu sighed, just as he was about to curse out loud something like 'SCREW, FUCK IT!', he saw the duo handsome of Samsara walking from the opposite side.

Zhou Zekai abruptly stop and smiled (his happiest smile, of course Ye Xiu is not aware) at Ye Xiu, "Ye- Senior Ye Xiu..." Zhou Zekai greeted simply as always. Well it's better than just a slight smile and curt nod.

Sun Xiang also stopped and scratched the back back of his neck, "Good afternoon," he awkwardly greeted.

"Xiao Zhou, Xiao Xiang*" Ye Xiu also greeted back with a benevolent nod and a smile... A smile he usually used when he wants something out of someone. Had the more experienced players are here they would have shrieked "NO!" and bolts off already (in Han Wenqing's case he would glared coldly at Ye Xiu and said "There's a payment for everything. A fair amount" which usually discouraged the younger guy).

But alas, this two players rarely interracted with Ye Xiu face to face. One because he's too embarassed to really _pay_ attention, whilst the other simply have too few face to face interraction with Ye Xiu. Seeing his little juniors didn't suddenly shriek in refusal and bolts off Ye Xiu smiles even more happily, what a fresh sight.

"It's a fate to meet you guys here," Ye Xiu started with poetic start and continues, "I'm thirsty, like really thirsty can I got a sip or two?" Ye Xiu shamelessly pointed to McD's beverages on each of the handsome players's hand.

"Ah..." Zhou Zekai was about willingly offering his drink when Sun Xiang beat him to it.

"Just how pitiful you can be? Here," Sun Xiang grumbled and thrusting up his drink to Ye Xiu and Ye Xiu accepts it.

Having lost his target, Zhou Zekai stood there a bit flustered before seeing a young intern behind Ye Xiu seeming to be his tail. As a gentleman, Zhou Zekai wordlessly offered up his drink to the young lady. Which Ye Xiu proptly translated.

"Xiao Cai, drink?" Ye Xiu craned his neck and gestured to Zhou Zekai's drink

Cai Lin bowed and holds up her hand, "No thank you, god Zhou. It would be an indirrect kiss." The young beauty prudely refused, she's a bit mysophobia, anyway She's not so thirsty for water... But she _is_ thirsty for something else.

Ye Xiu shrugged and was about to sip his (Sun Xiang's) chocolate smoothie and Sun Xiang suddenly stops him.

"Wait, hold on!" Sun Xiang urged and Ye Xiu froze to look at Sun Xiang in bewilderment. The manner of Sun Xiang stopping him is just like there's a poison laid in waiting in the drink!

"I- I... You can't," Sun Xiang was about to snatch back his smoothie when Ye Xiu moves it out of the way.

"Why?" Ye Xiu demanded. Is there really any poison there to poison Ye Xiu and in the last minute Sun Xiang felt guilty? In any case, Ye Xiu won't let it past first!

"Just, give it back!" Sun Xiang demanded.

"I need a reason, ehem! I'm the leader," Ye Xiu assumed an air of authority and demanded back.

"It would be an indirrect kiss!" Sun Xiang claimed, tone desperate and full of panic. Ye Xiu blanked.

"Are you a girl? Moreover if I'm really that disgusting to you just give this to me. It's almost empty anyway," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and brushed Sun Xiang off completely. Ye Xiu was about to put the straw into his mouth when Sun Xiang unyieldingly grabbed his wrist.

"That's still embrassing! That's still means _you_ indirrectly kiss _me_!" Sun Xiang rejected and tried to pulled Ye Xiu hand away from delivering the drink to his mouth of course with a lot of resistance from Ye Xiu causing them to be shaking, but ultimately Ye Xiu is losing.

"Then! Little Zhou, I'll just drink from yours!" Ye Xiu turned toward Zhou Zekai (in the background Cai Lin whispered of "How ambigous," Ye Xiu's words been.)

Zhou Zekai was about happily take the honor when Sun Xiang shrieks.

"NO! W-what are you thinking?! There's no way Captain Zhou would do it!" Sun Xiang denied.

 _'I don't mind at all...'_ Zhou Zekai unhappily thought.

Because of Sun Xiang getting distracted in sending signal of "Don't" to his captain, just as planned by Ye Xiu (hehehe). Ye Xiu quickly took a sip to the smoothie much to Sun Xiang's chagrin.

On the second sip however Ye Xiu's delicate hand shoots out, pulling the unsuspecting Sun Xiang down promptly slamming their lips together. Zhou Zekai and Cai Lin gaped incredulously.

So was Sun Xiang, he gasped in surprise and Ye Xiu quickly deepen the kiss, pouring the second sip worth of smoothie inside Sun Xiang's mouth. Ye Xiu pulled away and licked his lips, wiping off a stray trail of smoothie on the corner of his lips.

"Fussing about indirrect kiss, I just gave you the real one." Ye Xiu said arrogantly, like a king proving to his subject that he's right and the one who's in the authority. Sun Xiang's face burst into interesting shades of red.

"Y-you..-!" Sun Xiang's brain is overheated and finally Sun Xiang couldn't hold it anymore, he covers up his lower part of face with his wrist and bolted off in embrassment but suddenly he skidded to stop and looked back to Ye Xiu, face is still red with his fists clenched.

"I- I'm going to the bathroom to wash my mouth that had gone dirty because of you! I absolutely do not feel embrassed! It's disgusting! I'm not embrassed!" Sun Xiang forcefully claimed and run off. But why did his words sounded more like he's trying to convince himself?

Ye Xiu blankly sees him away, sipping the smoothie savoring the sweet taste and calming coldness. "Did Sun Xiang always that contradictory?" Ye Xiu casually asked to Zhou Zekai but the quiet hunk only stares into space lost to the world.

"Earth to Zhou Zekai," when he didn't get any respond Ye Xiu sighed.

Ye Xiu kissed his two fingers and puts those fingers on Zhou Zekai's lips snapping Zhou Zekai out of his reverie. Zhou Zekai clearly saw Ye Xiu's action completely.

"Ah, you wake up." Ye Xiu sighed regretfully and was about to retract his hand when Zhou Zekai grabs it. Ye Xiu's heart jumped, various kind of misery flashed before Ye Xiu's eyes.

Just when Ye Xiu was about to turn to Cai Lin to say his last words, Zhou Zekai kneels down and kissed the back of Ye Xiu's hand gently but full of affection and hidden passion. Zhou Zekai looked up and smiles his one hundred thousand yuan smile to Ye Xiu.

This time, it's Ye Xiu who turned red.

* * *

"Old Han," Ye Xiu helplessly called out to the so called guest of honor in this grand apartement of Chinese Team. He seriously just want to go and kiss Su Mucheng or something as the girl usually give him a goodluck innocent kiss anyway, she's the last person who will ever mind Ye Xiu kisses her (though not in the mouth, ew, Su Mucheng is already like a sister to Ye Xiu!). Or perhaps he could go and kiss Chu Yunxiu, the girl doesn't mind an affectionate advance as long as it's not overboard (Huang Shaotian and Xiao Shiqin once kiss her because of a dare and she didn't react too grandly) but sadly the two girls are out for shopping and God knows when they would come back (it could be in midnight).

Li Xuan had been suspicious around him and had quickly run when it appear he's around too long. Tang Hao scared Ye Xiu a bit... Not that kind of intimidated scare, it just Tang Hao struck Ye Xiu as someone who will reflextively threw a punch had Ye Xiu kiss him. Zhang Xinjie locked himself in his room as his schedule of the day had finished. Zhang Jiale is too much of a drama queen.

And even when Ye Xiu himself doubting his sanity, Han Wenqing is the closest player and friend that Ye Xiu got as they're bitter rivals for years. But when Han Wenqing turned around to look at him coldly, Ye Xiu suddenly felt like he maybe should go and search for others... Zhang Jiale perhaps?

"Never mind," Ye Xiu hastily waves his hand and about to turn and flee to search for Zhang Jiale to fill in the minimal quota (or heck, he could go back to city H and _kiss_ the entire Happy his wards- Yifan, Tang Rou, Bun, Wenyi, Luo Ji, anyone! -even Wei Chen would do!) but Han Wenqing were having none of it.

"Speak," Han Wenqing ordered with a tone of strict authority like a tyrannical general he is. Unfeeling, cold, and absolute.

Ye Xiu paused before sighing, knowing he's without hope now and turned back to face Han Wenqing, "I just want to request, please don't punch me too hard." Ye Xiu pleaded.

"Depends on what you have done." Han Wenqing calmly retorted without batting an eyelid. As expected of life long rivals, Han Wenqing is not even surprised nor confused by Ye Xiu's sudden plea.

Ye Xiu debated with himself before sighing resignedly, " _This_ ," Ye Xiu tilted his head up a bit and closing in swiftly toward Han Wenqing and pecked Han Wenqing innocently on the lips (this is the last kiss he could think of, because Zhou Zekai stole the hand kiss and Sun Xiang's kiss counted as 'open-mouthed kiss' apparently so they're lacking in innocent 'peck on the lips').

Han Wenqing blinked and almost stop breathing. No matter how bitter of rivals they are, this just out of count from 'usual'.

Ye Xiu quickly withdraw, "Alright bye, thank you!" Ye Xiu hastily turned around, ready to bolt off and locked himself in his room searching comfort from his baby Glory when Han Wenqing's strong hand shooted off and grabbed Ye Xiu's wrist promptly pulling the younger man back before wrapping his left arm around Ye Xiu.

"You think you could escape that easy? Dream on," Han Wenqing scoffed haughtily and bent down swipping Ye Xiu off his feet, carrying the Chinese Glory Team's leader, bridal style.

"Wait, old Han, where are we going?!" Ye Xiu flailed, almost shrieking.

"My room. We finish this matter _properly_ ," Han Wenqing stated absolutely.

"Hold up! Old Han, calm down first!" Ye Xiu exclaimed horrifiedly trying not to fall while flailing but Han Wenqing ignores him and turn to walk toward his room which is not far away.

"I've said it. We will solve this properly." Han Wenqing stated again much to Ye Xiu's despair.

"I have to train! Old Han, have mercy!" alas, Han Wenqing were having none of it.

Ye Xiu suddenly recalled the young beauty he had brought with him in the mission, "Cai Lin! Help me!" Ye Xiu took a desperate measure.

Cai Lin burst out into messy sobs as she helplessly shakes her head and took off the cool glasses whic have a hidden camera. "I'm sorry Ye-gege**! I'm helpless! Forgive me for my uselessness! God Han, please be gentle!" Cai Lin is quick to give up much to Ye Xiu's chagrin. Some good meimei(1) she is. Han Wenqing only grunted at her as he somehow opened his unlocked door and strode inside, the door promptly shuts.

Cai Lin wipped her tears with a hankerchief before storing her glasses. Now how should she wrote her report next? Does 'because god Ye got hauled to god Han's room by god Han' is an acceptable excuse to retire early? In any case the minimal quota is fulfilled.

-(Extended Ending)-

Cai Lin bumped on the livid Huang Shaotian.

"You! You're that girl that lurking near Ye Xiu! Where he is?!" Huang Shaotian pointed sharply to the young lady.

"Erm..." Cai Lin got intimidated.

"Speak!" Huang Shaotian urged, barely manage to not snarl.

"Han Wenqing's room!" the girl squeaked out.

"What?!" Wang Jiexi suddenly emmerged from one corner, having overheard their conversation.

"WHAT!?" Huang Shaotian also not lose out in incredulity. "What the F*ck he's doing in Han Wenqing's room!?" Huang Shaotian demanded.

"Who is in Han Wenqing's room?!" Chu Yunxiu, who had just got back from her shopping free, come into the gossip source excitedly. "Who? Who is it?"

"Ye Xiu is," Huang Shaotian impatiently told her.

Chu Yunxiu shrieks, "OTP! OMG! KYAAA~! YE XIU IS IN HAN WENQING'S ROOM REALLY?!" Chu Yunxiu hyperventilating herself and practically screams out the secret news.

"What?!" Sun Xiang suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with disbelieving Zhou Zekai. "Ye Xiu is in- in... In... How scandalous!" Sun Xiang blushed.

"In Han Wenqing's room...?" Zhou Zekai continued, dying to heard the news.

"F*ck really?!" Fang Rui comes to the scream source along with Su Mucheng.

"F*ck me, I don't know!" Huang Shaotian cussed back.

"We should investigate it then," Yu Wenzhou suddenly said and shrieks followed.

"WHAT THE FU-!? Yu Wenzhou, say something when you came!"

"I didn't see you coming!"

"Nor I heard you!" everyone is scared witless with Yu Wenzhou's sudden insert of suggestion.

"Sorry," Yu Wenzhou smiled apologetically.

"F*ck, you guys. If you want to gossip, please not in my corridor!" Tang Hao's head popped out from his room.

"Tang Hao come with us!" Sun Xiang instead snatched the Brawler player out of the room.

"So are we really going to investigate now?" Wang Jiexi said solemnly.

"I would do it certainly. I don't know about you guys," Yu Wenzhou shrugged.

"I'm calling Xinjie," Xiao Shiqin said making the others jumped again, what's up with these tacticians and surprising sudden appearances?! "He's a Tyranny people after all,"

"Who the f*ck cares about you guys, I'm going now!" Huang Shaotian recklessly marched to destroy Han Wenqing's 'evil plan'. Not wanting to lose out, the others also gone with him.

Cai Lin saw them off with astonished stares,

"It's not even Valentine yet and the commotion is already this big..." in the empty and silent corridor, the young female intern couldn't help but mutters so.

"Ye Xiu-ge, Jiayou!" she clenched her fist.

* * *

 **It's true it's not even valentine yet.**

 **But I will be super busy and my vacation ended in 2nd january. So... Sigh... My stories would be in hiatus. All of it.**

 *** I use Xiao=Little here... Mainly because I thought it sounds cuter. And Ye Xiu called SX 'Xiao Xiang' yes not 'Xiao Sun'. I thought maybe YX would at least took a step to familiarize himself with OAL's new owner.**

 **** gege: literally brother (whether blood related or not) but in a more affectionate and cutesy way... Equivalent to Korean's "Oppa"**

 **(1) meimei: literally little sister (whether blood related or not) but in a very affectionate way. As you could just call them "-mei" if it's normally. But 'meimei' is more affectionate to show off the closeness within bonds.**


End file.
